alpha centauri
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: He reads the message.  They wish to kill us all!  You are the only one who can save us...but in doing so you will die...but I can bring you back...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Year 2020

Seven wakes to an eery stillness. He opens his eyes and looks side to side. He shakes his head recalling his dream.  
(Or was it?)

He recalls Layla's plea that they start a family. He remembers that they had quarreled. He had tried to reason to her. Layla became irate. She was used to getting her way. He sighs thinki of her. She is brilliant, she is beautiful, she is his wife...(well a replica.)

It all started years ago.

Silver ball bearings shifted when the planet shook causing them to spiral down the elaborate track. They rolled into position hitting another sphere then ending on the final rollercoaster ride to a giant pendulum where 11 balls suspended by cable wires swung into infinity breathing life into the once sleeping machine.

The Doctor had designed the structure to withstand most tremors. Only those of catalclysmic force would jar them into motion. It would signify the death of the the old world and the birth of the new. It would begin with kinetics. The machine would signal the tiny robotic spiders hidden deep within the debris to surface and locate their devices.

The spiders would spin their web of technology in silence as robots shift through the rubble and debris clearing the path to renovation. They would be drawn magnetically to their next destination while the androids once catatonic begin their routines of rebuilding the techno color city.

The city was once filled with humans, parks, schools, libraries, grocery stores, quaint little neighborhoods with tree lined lanes and sidewalks. These were soon replaced by skyscrapers, with inventions. They crumbled to industry, to technology. Slowly the machine world began its takeover. One by one the androids grew in number. They became the most sought after employees. They worked without rest, the were able to do three times what plain humans could and for less pay. They were paid in chips. Silicon chips needed for them to repair themselves, to adapt to the newer models. Soon humans became the minority, and a not so sought after commodity. Rebellions would soon ensue as humans fought against the new dawn of the machine world.

The androids, meta-humans, and humanoids tried to live in a symbiotic way but slowly a war began to rage. They had rose in ranks and were gaining independence. It was a slave trade but the Doctor worked hard in their designs and passed a law that after ten years of servitude they be granted freedom. It was on every headline for months until after almost a year. The case went to Supreme Court. The machines had finally won. The headlines raged. The iconic lawyer dubbly named Atticus Finch argued that property such as pets are by law considered property, with insurance and with papers of registration allowing the owners to transfer not just estates but also inherant wishes of their welfare and of their ...freedom. One owner probabated in her will that her android named Maggie 4473 go free and that all her assets belong to her for her entirity.

The machines began a massive strike. They too wanted to be like Maggie. Companies began to crumble, the city fell in production. The rich began to disparage. The machines began to think on their own...about their existance.

They were all fledglings then. The creations were designed bya man known simply to the world as the Doctor. Seven was his first to be metahuman. He was a hybrid humanoid with mutant genes altered in his lab. He had mixes of DNA and robotic implants. One to six all failed in their initial tests. The doctor finally found succeeds with the one he numbered simply as test subject 7.

The Doctor was quite fond of Seven. He normally was detached from all his test subjects, but Seven was different. The doctor worried that his experiment might not make it through the night. From day one Seven was never far from the doctor. As an infant Seven was hidden in the bottom boxes that the Doctor carried out of the lab. He wanted to spend more time with his experiment he reasoned but perhaps as Seven was human; he felt a fatherly urge to protect the helpless baby. All Seven needed to do was reach his arms up smile. He was a quick learner and his results pleased the Doctor greatly.

Seven also grew close to the Doctor's lovely wife Cassiopeia and their infant son Orion. Cassie was shocked but thrilled that her husband who normally spent long nights away was now home with her and their newborn. Soon the boys were no longer toddlers but strong boistrous youths. The two spirited young boys became the best of friends. The Doctor and Cassi now found they could barely tell the other apart. They were like boys acted alike, talked alike, looked eerily alike although Seven had blue eyes and Orion favored his mother. He did not have her her Irish red hair but chestnut brown. He did get her shamrock green eyes and sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks visible in the summer. Seven was brown headed almot black with navy blue eyes that appeared black in the dark. His skin was pale and almost luminescent under flourescent light. The rambunctious boys could finish the other's sentences...it was as if they could read the other one's mind, like twins. Cassi watched adoringly but the Doctor deep inside knew that Seven was not what he appeared.

Orion grew bored after private school waiting for Seven to arrive. He decided he would get him out one way or another. The youngster dressed in the usual outfit with dark navy slacks and white long sleeve shirt with one red star on his chest marched to his father's lab. He waved to security then typed in the code and entered.

Orion began to leave but stopped to talk incessantly about his latest science project to the two Security guards. They smiled until the youth ran out only to emerge again. He did this a total of six times. Each visit was shorter as he ran out then back in. The seventh time he did not re-enter but Seven left wearing an extra set of Orions school uniform. It had worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Fortress of Solitude

The boys decided to take off to their fort they had constructed years ago hidden deep in a hillside. The boys had worked hard camoflauging its exterior from wandering eyes. It was an elaborate hide out. It was there that boys could be boys. It was there and only there that Seven could relax. At the lab he was under hours of tests. Mental and physical. It was there the boys talked about their days. Orion sat tinkering with some of their latest gadgets. He turned and admitted that he wanted Seven to go to school with him.

" I cannot go." Seven replied.

"Why not?" Orion tilting his head.

"I am required to finish my last exam then go to the academy. It will be there I will trained for the field."

"Which academy? Trained for what field? I want to go with you!"

"The Academy is the Citadel but I am training there for FIT, the Foundation of International Training and set up for SHAPE or the Supreme Headquarters of Allied Powers in Europe.. It is stationed in Mons. I am a cadet Orion. I am soon to be a soldier. We are a hidden group that monitors NATO and protects civilians as they do. If I graduate I will not know where I will go but only told it would be to a group known simply as the ACT."

"Hahahaha! And what if you don't graduate? What are you going to do then?"

Seven got very still. The room got quiet. He was thinking...

"I will graduate." He slowly replied.

"Act? Never heard of it. I had no idea you were a cadet! I want to learn. Show me some of your moves!" Orion says punching Sevens arm. " I want to join. Sign me up! I want to go with you to Belgium!"

Seven tightens his lip and stares at his brother. "I would prefer that you finish your studies and go on to law school Orion. You would be an excellent attorney."

Orion kicks his foot. "Yeah but I want to help. I'm not a coward. I am tough. I want to be a soldier like you. Don't you want me to go? Oh I see...You think I can't handle it? Huh? Is that it? Do you think I'm not strong enough?" He shoves Seven.

Seven didn't expect the shove but stands still eyeing his brother.

"Look. Don't be mad that I am leaving."

Orion laughs. "I'm glad actually. If you want to go... GO! Besides I won't have time for you... His cheeks turned red. I met a girl!"

Seven was programmed to know the meaning of the word. "A female, like Cassi?"

Orion laughed again. "No stupid. A girl...my age...she is beautiful, and she is funny. Her name is Cadence and I like her. She's not stuck up like all the other girls from Saint Mary's. She's great. I asked her out and she said YES!"

"Asked her out?"

Orion rolled his eyes. "Uhh duh...yeah.. you know..on a date. Geeze dude, you really are living in a bubble. I have to get you out of that lab. It's not good for you... You need to uhhhh learn things they won't show you there!"

Orion slaps his knee and buckles over laughing.

"Show me." Seven responds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Young Love

From the moment he saw her, he knew.

From the first moment she first whispered the words hello with her nose crinkling in a grin, he knew.

When she ran into his arms shedding the distance from their souls, Seven knew that he wanted her forever.

They had been "hooked up." as his brother coined it. Seven now was told to call him Rion. He showed Seven how to use the internet. He showed him about chats then later a camera used for live video feeds. It was there he first laid eyes on Layla in the background. Rion had been planning another planned diversion to get him outside the confines of the academy and at the movies with Cadence. This time was different. This time there was one other person. The other was Layla. She was standing in the background in a torquoise sundress.

Once he joined the academy known as The Citadel and became a bulldog he was strictly watched but Rion and Seven were crafty. The two wiley brothers always managed to remain undetected but one day their luck ran out. Seven, who went by the name Steven Smith was finally caught and apprehended. He was given detention and his outings with Layla, Rion and Cadence were put on indefinite hiatus. As soon as he was free from prying eyes he would find her again on the internet. He would stare at her face on the screen and place his hands to her face wishing to touch her.

He became a different person thanks to Layla. He learned tenderness, he learned patience but most of all he learned about love. She would write him letters and leave them in his mailbox. She even sang him a birthday song for his birthday, embarassed that he would find it horrible. Little things that she termed silly became not so silly, but deeply significant to Seven. He never laughed as much with anyone than her. He had never felt so close to anyone. She had a way of talking about any topic in her head. She asked him things about himself. Things he had not even thought to wonder on. He would stare up at the ceiling at night and see only her face.

Rion had told Seven not to get hooked up on the first girl he had ever met but later he admitted that she was perfect for him. Seven didn't know what was expected in dating, he only knew he wanted to keep her happy. He then began to follow her lead and wrote her back. He found he liked to write and also began to read more. She would talk of great books, movies, songs. He began to grow outside the confines of the acedemy. She became a way out of his new prison.

He was ranked top in his classes. He surpassed them academically and his physical dexterity shocked the tiny school. He was slid into the paperwork. His background of home-schooling overlooked by his IQ scores. He was overqualified and also came with a considerable donation from the Doctor.

He followed his brothers lead when it came to sports and decided to join. Rion had bragged that chicks like jocks. Something about give her your varsity jacket slogan. He soon became team captain. Layla would watch in the sidelines cheering him on beside Rion and Layla. Life seemed simple, life seemed good...until combat training expanded to sharp shooting. Seven had a eye that was amazing. He could pinpoint targets in the glaring sun or in almost the pitch of night. He would deploy soon and leave this carefree life behind.

But for now he had her and a better spring break in Charleston would arrive soon enough. He was now used to the US-501 twenty minute drive toward Charleston. That was home. Home where Rion, Cassi and the Dr. lived and home now to Layla who was at the College of Charleston rooming with Cadence. This year the guys had agreed that Myrtle Beach would not be wise. This year they decided to forgo the beer kegs and body shots and head to the Isle of Palms for a more secluded get-away. He had been there with the cadets last summer. The house was the late great Colonel Robert R. Mc Cormick's who was also the publisher of the Chicago Tribune. It is a grand house, but not old as it had to be re-built after Hugo ripped it apart in 1989.

The sound of taps signified lights out as he rushed to his barracks. He had everything planned out. Tonight he and Layla would finally be together. He wasn't waiting until Spring break. He was breaking out a few days early, to miss the traffic, the crowds. He was going to break a few rules, to spend more time with her.

Rion was also breaking out. He was at the Charleston Southern counting the minutes. He had next year to think about the Law or breaking it at Charleston School of Law. Tonight they were men, men on a secret mission.

Seven, Stecen stirred under the sheets. He had to see her...  
He needed to tell her things...He jumped under the blankets dressed and pretended to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mission Possible

Rion was waiting in his secluded spot with the lights out and engine running. Steven slid in tossing his duffle bag in the back seat of the truck and grinned.

Ryan turned to his brother. "We're off! Oh! Man I can't wait to see Cadence! Better yet Cadence in a bikini!"

Seven laughed while Rion handed him a silver flask.

"Have a drink with me. I'm celebrating early. I'm going to propose to Cadence. I want to marry her, and you my dear old brother are to be my best man!" He poured them each a shot.

Seven's mouth dropped as he heard the words sink in. He never thought about marriage. He then pictured Cassi and the Dr. He had not thought that far. His mind reeled as he thought of leaving her...leaving her behind...leaving her alone...

"Well, are you going say something?" Rion shouted.

"That's great Rion! She is an incredible girl!"

"I know right? I've been thinking about it all year. I mean the thought of not having her, of losing her to some dumbass...There are wolves out there my brother. Tonight my little sheep gets a ring to wear to keep them at bay until we tie the knot!"

He grabs the shot glass with a frown and clinks it to Steven's. "To my girl!" He sputters with a cough.

"To you and Cadence!" Steven nods and tosses it back like a good cadet.

Steven now lifts the flask to his lips. He recalls that he has admired many women at the beaches. It was easy to go to the beach from the Citadel. He knew that they found him attractive as he played volleyball with his school-mates in the hot sand. Some were brazen enough to walk right up and say so. But he knew all too well the stories of girls and parties. He wasn't interested in their games. He had only eyes for Layla.

His mind reels thinking of his cadet buddies sayin he was lame but to Steven they were lame. He wanted only Layla. His buddies tried to convince her that she was a freshman and that pretty soon she would dump him. The name of the game they would taunt. Now his stomach churned thinking about losing her to another man.

They arrived to the Isle of Palms just before sunrise. All four sat on the back of Rion's truck bed dangling their feet staring at the ocean. The breeze felt good against the faces after the mucky heat of the day. Steven grabbed Layla's hand and held in tight. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Flashbangs and Flashbacks

Flashing forward three years Steven is graduating. The family is all there along with Cadence and Layla cheering him on as his tossed his hat up into the sky. It seemed like only yesterday he had gone through hellweek.

The foursome had major plans for the after party. Rion had gone all out on a elaborate scheme. Somehow he had managed not to blow his surprise as they had all jumped into the truck waving goodbye to flashes from Cassi's camera.

"So where are you taking me?" Steven had asked in between kisses to Layla.

"I don't know!" Layla had giggled. "Ask Rion. I am just here for the free food and beverages!"

They sped down Moultrie Street then get on the 501.

"Isle of Palms?" Steven had asked cracking open a cold beverage from the cooler.

"You know it! I got the same beach house! It's gonna be great!" Rion had said with the wind tossing his hair.

They had arrived at the cedar shingled bungalow on stilts and carried up their gear. Rion had packed tons of coolers of beer and only one small duffle bag. Steven recalls his famous line... "Essentials ...Steven. I pack only the.. essentials!"

They had cooked out on a little make shift of a grill then headed out for a walk on the beach. They walked barefoot holding their plastic cups of beer holding hands. The sun was just setting as he and Layla watched Rion and Cadence head out of site behind a large sand dune followed by the sound of giggling in the ocean wind.

He recalls wrapping his arms around Layla's waist and swinging her around and around in the air. He sighs recalling how warm she felt as he held her. He closes his eyes picturing her close for that special kiss her as the pink glow of the sun fell on her face.

He opens his eyes suddenly remembering how he slowly had set her down noticing she seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" He had said.

"Nothing." she had responded with little confidence.

"Layla, come on. Tell me." He had begged.

"I. I am going to miss you." He played it over and over.

"I am going to miss you too..." He played only once in memory.

Just as he was about to say that he loved her, that he wanted her to go with him, they had been rudely interrupted by some drunk cadets.

Steven twirls his wedding band. He heard one guy whistling and the other two were laughing sloshing their cans of beer side to side in their swagger. "Get you some soldier!" the largest one had screamed.

The shorter one had laughed. "Hey I think my room-mate did her."

Steven recalls movin in front of Layla and screaming "No your room-mate didn't do her, now leave us alone!"

Then it had all gone south.,,,"This is our beach too brother. We are just a couple of jarheads having fun relax!"

"Then tell my girl you apologize and maybe I will!"

"It..It's okay Steven!" Layla had whispered. "Let's just go!"

But Steven didn't listen...

The skinnier one stumbled closer eyeing Layla up and down.

The big one laughed again and tossed his beer down. "You will have to excuse us, we are a little drunk. Just having a good time. He then belched. "But I swear you little whore there's been around the base a time or two.. What's your name? Annie? Annie with the fanny?" The drunks had started to laugh and stagger closer.

"let's go Steven, please!" Layla had begged.

Steven pressed her close behind his back.

"Yeah, you heard the whore. Maybe you should just go!" the skinny one yelled leaning closer to Layla's face.

Steven had balled up his fists now in rage. "Get back!" he had warned or you will get hurt!

The biggest one laughs "maybe we can have fun too with his girl. Bet she's pretty good in the sack."

The three now start to surround them.

"You won't touch her. I will kill you first!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Rules of Engagement

It had all happened so fast. A blur it had seemed as he recalled seeing the shiny metal blade of the knife and the two begain swinging at him while the biggest one grabbed Layla and pressed her back against him and jerked at her breasts tearing her t-shirt into pieces while she screamed in horror. He had the knife placed at her throat.

Steven fought back fast. He knew the quickest way to knock a guy out cold. The skinny cadet had gone down in an instant with the blow to his neck but the other guy had moves. He was seasoned. He battled with Steven kicking and blocking his hands at every move. He aimed for Steven calmly and made contact on one knees and ribs as he turned to get to Layla. One knee almost gave out but he had managed to spin and kick toward the guys head but he had just ducked laughing.

Steven heard Layla scream again and turned to see in horror Layla being bent forward as he ripped and yanked pulling down her shorts. He wasted the guy now trying to hold him back. The guy fell flat and lifeless. He marched up while the man was looking down staring at Layla's buttocks as he thrusted forward in grunts. Steven head butted him full force freeing Layla. The next thing he recalls was blood everywhere and he was throwing his shirt on Layla who was shivering. He remembered Rion screaming from the dunes running toward them with Cadence.

He recalls Rion saying they had better get out of there before the cops show up.

He carried Layla back to the beach house in his arms. He remembered how she was trembling. He sat her down on the couch and brushed her hair back from her tear stained face.

"Are you okay?" he had said.

She did not answer at first. She got all choked up.

What had he done? Was she afraid of him? Oh god...did he kill that guy? Thoughts raced in his head as Rion and Cadence stood in the corner in silence. He was a trained soldier. He was warned never to use that outside of a war combat zone...but he had no choice...

Layla then started to cry. She sobbed.

Steven didn't know what to do. He felt helpless until she reached for him. He knelt beside her and held her tight.

"Thank you." she wimpered..

Steven held her tighter and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, that, that...he, he, OHhhhh my GOD! He raped me!"

"That fucking bastard is going down!" Rion screamed.

It was there that Rion showed his true attorney skills. He made the call. He stepped up when the cops arrived at the house. It was luck that the two managed to recover. If not Steven would have faced charges of manslaughter. Ryan told the police that he was Steven's attorney. He promised to see to it that the ringleader would be in a jail cell for rape before sun up and as for the other conviction's he said he would be charging for assault and battery on all, all for a drunk and disorderly and the best one was for assaulting another officer. Rion said he was sure these guy's were military and Steven was no longer a Cadet but now a officer of Uncle Sam. The cadets were finished as soon as the barracks got the news.

He also said there would be no bargaining and no negotiations. He stated loudly that he had enough witnesses to send them all away as a female cop took Layla inside with a rape kit with Cadence holding her hand.

That night they held eachother and cried. It was the first time Steven had ever cried. He held her tight and promised he would never leave her. He promised to always love her. That night under the glow of the moon he sat up in their bed waiting for her to fall asleep. She couldn't. He propped one hand up holding his head up and slowly with confidence he said " Will you marry me?"

He recalled how he told her they would get through this...That they would and could do anything together as she nodded yes smiling with red rimmed eyes. In the morning announced that they were engage and that she was going with him to Belgium.

The Dr. known to the Dean as Dr. Smith introduced himself, his wife and Cassiopia and other son Rion upon entering the Citadel beach house adorned for the wedding. There were rules that would need to be followed. Rules for new husbands and wives of war.

A special group sat sequestered off the main hall waiting for Steven who appeared in his black tuxedo and tie.

"At ease soldier." The sergeant said.

Steven stared at the group of strange men surrounding the Dr.  
A tall dark skinned man with a gravel voice said "I am head of project REACH. I am here to tell you of your first assignment. You will be working under the order of AWAC's with close contact to the security council and the general assembly. We are here to monitor threats, investigate chemical warfare, freedom of information under threat, and various other forms of attacks. Your Commander will brief you more after your honeymoon." The wiry man stands and walks toward Steven with a envelope. You have three weeks of leave then you will be given your first task by phone. On that third week you will be called on a secure line and told where to meet. The code work for that call is in here.

Steven breaks the waxed presidential seal and reads the word Secretariat. In an instant the man flicks a lighter burning the paper to ashes.

"You are dismissed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Metal-heads

Miltary life had its up's and down's for the newlyweds. Their accomodations were small and many nights Layla would sit in their little brick bungalow on base bored to tears. She had made a few friends, wives on the base but time apart from Steven ripped her apart.

Things also began to spiral down with the state of the World. Steven was called in for harder, riskier assignments as the machine world slowly emerged growing rampant and wild like Kudzu. The U. K. organization known has SPINWATCH had contacted SHAPE over new surveillance breaches, of corporations withholding corporations in account, of the new age of freedom of information and of threats of chemical warfare.

The old world was not growing faster. People were in the age of technology and with that came risks. Machines were built that had the access to everything. The Dr. became a legend with his latest humanoid series. They began to replace every avenue of employment. The hybrids were role-model employees with accuaracy on the job. The corporations needed to keep up with foreign trends,with production, with cheap labor. All countries wanted deep pockets and the good Dr. had answered their prayers.

Steven sat reading the paper and drinking a coffee. " The middle and lower class are pushed toward extinction!" He sat his mug down and frowned.

"The machines were replacing humans. They gave accuracy and speed. The World especially the U.S. needed to grow in production. The machines were able to lift them up. There was nothing now that the machine world did not touch. In the wake of the cyber world all things were reachable and nothing was sacred!"

Steven shifted in his seat and looked around for Layla. He heard her rummaging in the bathroom. He read on. The rebellion has begum. Robots will be destroyed if left unattended. Humanoid and Androids are now banned from local human facility. Signs for owners said "Members only" but most would turn it around to have it read "No Metal Heads allowed!" WE ARE FIGHTING BACK AND TAKIN BACK WHAT WAS OURS!" Tyler Reese said. Yes, we are fighting back. Fights broke out in the streets of Washington as humans began to search for who was whom. Mobs of the unemployed would wait in front of their old job location to protest as the hybrids would attempt to enter. It was starting to get ugly.

Most of the latest Humanoids could pass from real humans. The only flaw was in their implants at the base of their neck and a barcode that could be seen on the wrist under black light. " In the deep south that means hunting time!" Clarence Fuller replied.

The silent tiny bungalow now vibrated with screams as Layla emerged from the bathroom holding a pregnancy test strip. "We're pregnant!" she had screamed.  
Steven was speechless, Steven was worried. He crinkled up the paper and stuffed in in his back pocket and ran to her swinging her in the air with a half smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Phishing For Big Fish

Steven was now assigned to a more lazy job then his usual field tactical ops. He and Layla were assigned to the U.K. where he would de-cipher crypted messages that had caused some red flags.

The U.K. was less hostile with the age of the machines. They had lived passive for so long in the ages without guns that riots were nearly exstinguished. They welcomed the new breeds with open arms and open hostels of good faith to bring their land more wealth and make the melting pot of cultures meld without bitterness.

The commander known as Poe specified that he had all level clearance to their computers. He wanted intel on a team known as the Chessmen. They were a group of highly skilled hackers who had infiltrated not just the pentagon but every highly guarded institution. They began their leaks to the famed wiki then staved for the highest bidder of what cookies they had stolen from the world's most prized cookie jars.

The commander relaxed and motioned for Steven to sit. He pulled out a crumpled pack of marlboro reds and lit up.

"These guys are deadly. They have gained information that if leaked could jeopardize years of my men going into the enemies hands undercover. He took a deep drag. His weathered leathery face furrowed as he paused deep in thought. "I need you to stop them before any blood shed starts or worse a contagion spreads. They could start another War. They know secret sites, secret experiments, secret operations that we can't risk the leaks to the press!"

Steven sat straight up watching the old bird's eyes dart towards his. He looked down, never staring at his commander in the face, a threat that only a mongrel would dare. Steven was a soldier, he knew the rules.

"They got into our newest satellites. They figured out our codes. We had re-surfaced the old ways from the cold war. Thought no one would notice our messages. We were wrong. They know of our missiles, of our nuclear, the know everything. The want money. They have threatened to go public. Some of the things we do soldier, don't appear at first to make sense. But in the end it will work out." He took another drag and frowned.

He handed him his packet. Steven continued to look at the commander's chin as he spoke.

"This will give you all you need to start." He stood and leaned wearily against the polished cherry desk. " I have sent for your transportation. Good luck Steven! He reached out his hand"

Steven grabbed the man's hand in a hearty shake and saluted his comrade.

He exited where a driver was sitting waiting to take him to his destination. He opened the packet and began to read his assignment protocol.

From the top floor, through bullet proof glass the Commander Poe watched him somberly. He lit up another cigarette then pulled from his holster his gun and touched it slowly.

He entered SpinWatch where a secretary buzzed him to a lower level. There he was tested via fingerprint and retinal then passed through another door. There two guards issued him his pass.

The one in charge said "This badge will give you clearance to the top level." There you will be taken to our mother.

Steven entered the top floor. It was filled with huge machines humming loudly. He heard the sound of someone walking behind a large machine to the left.

Out stepped a woman wearing a white lab coat over a black dress. Her high heels clicked on the marble tiles. Her hair was pulled back in a bun topped by a pair of black rimmed glasses. The bright wisp of gray that didn't make her look older but actually younger. It suited her.

She reached out a hand "I am Marjorie, but here I am known as Mother." I am head of Spin. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me. Now shall we?"

She led him to a swank room adorned with modern touches. Steel, mirrors and clear glass. Simple and elegant. The computer was on idle. Steven pulled out the large clear plastic chair and began his search.  



End file.
